Lily's Memory
by jamesnlilyforever
Summary: Lily looks back on her first kiss with James. Short little fluffy thing...


Twenty one year old Lily Potter looked into the pensieve in front of her with a smile. She was looking back on one of her favorite days of Hogwarts. She poked her hand into the swirling liquid and immediately landed into her dormitory. Happily, she looked at the sense in front of her unwind.

With a start, seventeen year old Lily Evans woke up from her nightmare. She was having the recurring dream of a young boy named Harry and a sudden flash of green light. That was as far into the dream as she would get until she would finally wake up.

Quietly, she threw of the warm blankets that had been covering her and stepped out of bed. Slipping on a furry jean jacket to keep her warm, she wandered out of the door and started walking into the hallways of Hogwarts. Without having any reason to do so, she opened the heavy wooden doors that opened to reveal a beautiful sight.

Ignoring the bursts of frigid air that was hitting her face, she looked around her in awe. The ground was a blanket of white. Soft white specks of snow were falling delicately in the already high piles around her. Bare branches of towering trees held sprinkled snowflakes. Above her, a dark sky was lit up with millions of beautiful stars. Along with the stars, a bright silver moon showed her the area around her.

Finally coming to her senses, she wrapped her arms around her shivering body and made her way down to the lake. Her feet crunched in the snow as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Acting on impulse, she lightly made her way down to the edge of the lake. Glad to finally have a spot to herself to think, she walked to her favorite spot; a small clearing with a large rock to lay against.

When she arrived at her destination, she received a shock. His back facing Lily was none other than James Potter. His un-tidy black hair and tall form gave it away. Her heart acting in place of her brain, she walked over to him.

Without making a sound, Lily stood beside him and stared up at the sky.

After a few moments of silence, James spoke. "What are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep," she whispered. Once again, the silence of the night engulfed them. James fidgeted uncomfortably and Lily, taking this as a sign to leave, started to leave. After all, she had intruded, in what seemed to be, a time where James wanted to be alone.

"Wait!" James nearly shouted. He softened his voice and continued, "Wait, don't go." Confused and happy at the same time, Lily stood next to him once more. And once again, there was silence.

Suddenly, James started talking, "Do you remember that one time when I played a prank on you and your friends in front of the whole school in our fourth year?"

"Sure, I was so angry at you that I didn't even counter your insults," Lily said looking at him with suspicious eyes.

"You remember how you cried for the rest of the day?" James asked. Lily nodded her head to show that she remembered.

"Do you know what _I_ did the rest of the day? I skipped Quidditch practice because I was sitting in my room and thinking about what a terrible person I was being." Lily looked at him shocked.

Without stopping, he continued with his confessions, "And that time in our fifth year when I tricked you into thinking that we had a transfiguration exam and made you pull an all-nighter to study for it? Well, I felt so bloody mad at myself that I ignored anyone that came to talk to me after for two days. Then that one time in sixth year when you were going to Hogsmede with some else and I hexed your date. I went and apologized to the bloke in front of the whole school during breakfast the next day. And then this year when--." James stopped when he saw the expression on Lily's face.

This whole time, Lily had thought that James was an insensitive prat who picked on her because he knew she hated it. But now, she was seeing a whole other side to him. The side that no one but his friends got to know.

"I really care about you, Lily. And I hope that no matter how bad I have treated you in the past, you realize that I never intended to hurt you. I love you Lily, and I always will."

With those last words, Lily forgot about the past. She forgot about every little argument and prank that James had created. All she knew was that she was with James and nothing else mattered.

Slowly, she bent her head forward and their lips met. Shocked but happy, James deepened the kiss and they sat together, both wishing the kiss would never end.

After a whole minute, they pulled away and Lily said, "I love you too."

The older Lily was suddenly pulled from her memory and back into her house. She looked fondly at the fading scene and gingerly picked up the stone bowl and placed it back onto the top of her cupboard. She sighed contently and rubbed her round belly where baby Harry was. Sleepily, she walked into her bedroom and fell into a deep slumber next to peaceful James.


End file.
